Mixed Feelings
by Karrashi
Summary: Starscream has a secret, or more a curse. There's a part of him that he just can't control and it's slowly driving him mad. Ranma 1/2 AU, Rated for Gore and Violence.


Starscream has a secret, or more a curse. There's a part of him that he just can't control and it's slowly driving him mad.

((This is based off a dream I had. Yes a dream. I have very strange, intense, vivid dreams and about half of them are based off of Transformers. This specific one had themes very similar to Ranma 1/2. If you like this one I'll write even more stories/One-shots based on my dreams. I've had a few OP/Meg dreams as well.))

* * *

Starscream had never asked for this. Why was he cursed like this? He didn't even know how this all had started, but he only begged for it to stop. Since the incidents had started he became more reclusive, staying to himself and moving among the shadows of Cybertron, knowing which routes to take to avoid coming across others as little as possible. As he trudged through the alleyways he let out a heavy sigh, thankful that _she _had been quiet during the entire day. He hated nothing more than when her preachy voice would echo through his processor, trying to convince him that what she did actually have a positive effect on him. Well…that wasn't true. He did hate something more than her voice, _much more._ And unfortunately his peace didn't last for long.

For off in the distance he could hear someone screeching for help, and then gun fire and a slew of threats chasing after the terrified voice. Starscream took a few apprehensive steps back, thinking that if he didn't keep moving forward and allow the voices to become louder, she wouldn't come out. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case and he could feel his gears grinding inside him, and his spark ached as it always did when this happened.

"You better not come out! I am not doing this again!" He could feel the familiar sensation of his pistons and shafts rearranging inside him. "I am Starscream, and no one controls me!" His words were strained as he tried to fight the transformation, but once that nagging voice echoed through his processor, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it.

_"__You know you can't fight this."_ His exterior armor shifted away, retreating into his interior as new armor appeared. Starscream's gleaming red plates were replaced with a sleek, dark grey format. His large, bulky torso compressed into a much elegant form, along with his arm and legs. His wings separated, and then reformatted into a completely different design, equipped with propellers. Starscream no longer occupied that alleyway. In the same exact spot he once was stood a femme, adorned with an oriental like helm, and red makeup decorating her graceful face. She spoke in a sophisticated voice "Whether you like it or not, I will be here to help those who need it."

_"__Nooooo!" _Starscream's raspy voice, laced with anger, hatred, and frustration, resonated in her head. _"I will not allow you to use my body to go perform your ridiculous acts of __justice__." _

"Technically, it is now my body." Windblade spoke to herself in the deserted alley. "Which means I have full control. So just relax Starscream and try to learn from this lesson this time." Starscream's gravelly spat out numerous swears within the femme's processor, but she easily ignored them as she was more preoccupied with her target. She jumped into the air, transforming quickly into her jet form to speed off towards the person in need.

In a secluded end alleyways was a Cybertronian, scared out of his wits and trapped at a dead end by three others, whom seemed itching to let out some bent up frustration. As the lone bot coward into the corner of the alley, the others slowly closed in, relishing at the fear they could smell from their victim. "Seems we finally got him to stop running. What you guys say we teach him a lesson about not snooping around?" The largest one said, turning to his comrades for confirmation. Both of them grinned and snickered, pounding their servos together on preparation for the torture they had planned.

The poor cybertronian tried to reason with the others, waving his hands in defense and stumbling over his words as he tried to persuade them to spare him "Please! I promise I won't tell anyone what I heard! I'll never tell anyone! Just let me go on my way, please! I'm begging you!" His whole frame shook as he scrambled to find anything to defend himself, but all that was around him was garbage and an empty barrel, hardly enough to protect himself against three thugs determined to silence him for good.

"Oh don't worry. We know you won't tell anyone about how you heard our plan to take out the head of the police force" cooed another of the thugs. But a sickening smirk spread across his face, and his comforting voice became much more cynical. "Because you won't live long enough to tell anyone!" He held up his servo, aiming a gun right at the cowering bots spark chamber.

The whirr of a jet engine drowned out the victim's final scream of desperation. Before any of the antagonizers knew it, a jet plane barrel rolled into the alleyway and quickly transformed into a red and black femme bot. The femme used the momentum she gained from her incoming landing to kick the goon with the gun in the back of the neck, causing both to collide into the wall. The impact immediately knocked out the thug and he dropped to the ground with a loud thud, energon pooling out from his mouth and the injuries to his neck. Windblade herself backflipped off him, landing just in front of the other two, bewildered ruffians, blocking them from their trembling prey.

Windblade slowly turned around to face the criminals, her motions steady and precise. She held her torso high, showing the others that she was confident, powerful, and a threat to them. "Leave this person alone, or you shall suffer as your comrade has."

The other two couldn't comprehend what had happened. But their anger won them over and all they say was red when they looked at the femme who took down their partner. "You _GLITCH_!" The largest one exclaimed as he came at her, fist aimed high and ready to strike down on her smaller form. Windblade took out her glowing, energon infused blade and waited until the right moment to strike. She effortlessly sidestepped out of the way and slashed down on his arm, severing his servo from his body. He screamed in agony as he stepped away, cradling his servo against his body and trying to stop the energon from flowing out.

The third of the cons came at her at lightning speed, something she hadn't expected. The collision caused her to drop her weapon which forced her to fight hand to hand. Windblade took a few hits from the con, but quickly regained her composure and blocked his strikes. Eventually she gained the upper hand over him, forcing him to resort to desperate and sloppy jabs at Windblade. One hap-hazard punch exposed vulnerable area and Windblade jabbed her servo into the hinge. A sharp pain spread throughout the con's body and he flinched. As he curled his frame into himself to try and numb the pain, Windblade had ample time to re-gather her sword and plunge it into his spark chamber. Energon dripped out of the gaping wound and and onto the ground and sword.

His lifeless frame dropped to the ground after Windblade removed her sword, but she barely had time to swat the energon off her sword before something massive collided with her. It was the largest of the cons; he had finally regained himself from the sudden amputation. Windblade hit the wall hard as the largest con smirked, happy with himself that he was able to catch her off guard and thrust her into the wall as she had done to their first comrade.

Using the wall as leverage, Windblade scrambled to get up and recover from the blow, just in time to see the massive convict hurdling himself towards her like a train. As he charged her, she waited until the right moment to transform into her turbine-propelled jet form, blasting skyward just before he could crash into her again. Instead of ramming her, he barreled into the wall himself, giving himself a good audio ringing. Windblade transformed mid-air back into her bipedal form and allowed gravity to work for her. She aimed her sword downward, aiming straight for the wobbly con. The sword plunged into the giant brute's head, splitting it in half as the blade pierced further until it broke his spark chamber casing. The gigantic weight of his sparkless husk fell to the ground and Windblade gracefully tumbled to the side.

She looked around to confirm that all the perpetrators were taken care of. All that she saw was three cold cybertronian frames, and a poor cybertronian cowering in the corner. Windblade sheathed her sword and slowly walked to the poor person. She held out her hand as an offering, a sweet, calm smile on her face. "Don't worry. I've taken care of the thugs. No one will hurt you now. You're safe." Uttering those last two words was like a trigger. Windblade felt her body become tense and so began her struggle to maintain control. However the innocent bystander didn't notice and, after seeing what Windblade did, took her hand trustfully.

"By Primus! That was amazing! How you took down all three of those thugs by yourself! That was incredible! How can I ever thank you!?" The Cybertronian shook her servo furiously, unaware of how she held her helm in her servo and how her whole body shook. She tried to fight off the voice that was trying to force his way out. He had protested to speak the entire time, but she was too strong, too in control. Now that the pathetic welp had been saved, she had no reason to rule over him, and she was no match for the power of his fury.

Windblade's trembling halted and her helm slowly lulled to the side to face the cybertronian, although she seemed different. Her once blue eyes were now red. Red with anger, hatred, and an uncontrolled fury. "Leave…." A very hoarse, snide voice said in place of the eloquent voice that once was Windblade's voice.

The bot stopped shaking her hand, very confused, and somewhat frightened, by the change of voice and demeanor in the femme. "Wha-….What?"

"I..said…LEAVE!" Windblade physically wrenched her servo from his and withdrew her sword again, aiming it at his throat. "Leave! And never speak of what you have seen!" Her eyes seemed to burn with a ferocity that rivaled all the violence he had seen when this once calm femme had fought to guard his life. The bystander took the hint and nodded his head before immediately running off back through the alleyways, escaping back into the night and sweet anonymity.

Windblade's faced was contorted into a frustrated snarl. But after a quick shake of her head, her face resumed its calm composure and her optics returned to their normal blue hue. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think Starscream? The bot was nearly hunted down and killed for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. And after being saved you throw all your frustrations onto him." Windblade strolled through the alleyway, looking over the causalities of the night.

As Starscream returned control over the body, Windblade's optics became red again and the cynical voice echoed out her auditory cords. "Why shouldn't I? There's no way I can throw them on you! You are completely infuriating to have a conversation with, which defeats the purpose. And I can't physically take it on you either, or else I would harm myself!" He gazed upon the three corpses in the alleyway and growled in annoyance "Why do you insist on using my body to do your duty work! I don't desire any of this!"

Again, her optics altered to blue and she continued to speak to herself, her voice returning to her usual feminine tone "Because you must learn something from this. You've done so little to help others…err….that you must learn….ugh….how rewarding it feels…..to help them…" Windblade fell against the side of the alleyway, obviously struggling against some invisible force. "You must….learn..mmphh…by example….." The truth was she was trying to maintain control of the body. The longer her form remained, the more her ideal of righteous could be endowed into Starscream's processor. The feelings she felt for doing what was right as Windblade, could be transferred to Starscream, but only if her form maintained control long enough.

The echo of a moan hit her auditory receptor and she craned her neck towards the first con that attacked her. It seemed that the hit to the back of his neck hadn't done him in. Windblade could feel Starscream's anger and she could feel herself losing control of more than just the auditory cords of her body. Against her will, she gripped her blade tightly and agonizingly slowly made her way to the perp. She was steadily losing the fight to control their duel bodies. Her voice became locked into her own processor as Starscream grinned at his victim._"Starscream! Don't do it! He doesn't deserve it!"_

Windblade's body, now in full control of Starscream, held her glowing sword high over her body, ready to strike and relish in his victim's screams of pain and agony. "Oh, I know he doesn't deserve it~" The con opened his optics in time to see the menacing femme loom over him. He panicked and desperately tried to plead for mercy Her red optics glowed with glee as her victim struggled to get up, or to at least shield himself with his arms. "But thing is Windblade…I…DON'T…**CARE!**"

Before Windblade could protest, Starscream tore into the con, slashing him and slicing him with her blade. Nothing could stop him from unleashing his pent up frustration on the undeserving thug. The cone screamed in pain, until Starscream cut his auditory cords as well. Windblade struggled to regain control. It had become easier with Starscream gashing the con to bits, he was someone she could help. But Starscream's anger allowed him to control her form. Until his rage subdued, she had to watch as Starscream used her form to brutally murder the poor cybertronian.

Starscream continued to slash the bot, well after his spark had left his body. The walls, ground, and her body were covered with warm energon. The con now resembled a scrap heap than a person. Windblade may have killed a few people, but that was to protect the innocent. This killing was so unnecessary and cruel, and went against all the believed in. The red optics changed once more to blue as she heaved a sigh of air to cool her engines. With sore arms, she placed her sword into her sheath. "Starscream….when am I going to get through to you?"

Windblade's mouth contorted into a cruel smile before her entire body began to transform again. Her once elegant form shifted into a much bulkier frame, dominated by a red coating and more masculine helm.

Starscream breathed heavily, taking in cold air to cool his exhaust engines. Seeing the torment he committed on the convict made him tremendously happy. Perhaps not for the fact that he killed someone, but because he did it while in control of _her _form. He could fell her disappoint and disgust with him in his head as he turned away from the crime scene, intent on going about his own business as he had planned. _"I am trying to help you, Starscream." _

Before leaving the alleyway, Starscream looked back on the scene and scoffed at it, again talking out loud, but not to himself "You seem to forget one thing that will never change Windblade…" He looked down at his servo, which was dripping in energon, before shaking it off nonchalantly "I only care about helping myself. And no matter how hard you try…" He closed his optics, trying to imagine staring at Windblade face to face "That will _never_ change."


End file.
